Dos Almas
by Jenn Hale
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a los pensamientos de Edward Cullen antes de conocer a Bella.


**Bueno, hola! he aquí con otro fanfic, la verdad nunca hice un fic de Edward, así que éste es el primero. Espero sus reviews y que les guste! Enjoyyy :D**

**_Dos Almas_**

20 de octubre 1918 – Chicago.

La gripe española se apoderó de nuestra familia, haciendo que mi padre muriera un par de días después; yo ya no sentía mi cuerpo; me sentía a mi mismo…o lo que quedaba de mí, como mi propia conciencia, me sentía en una nebulosa sin espacio, solo flotaba y pensaba… En ciertos momentos llegué a pensar que mi propia conciencia estaba muerta, pero yo mismo sabía que aún seguía con un atisbo de esperanza.  
Lo siguiente que recuerdo, es un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo, por un lado me puse feliz de volver a sentir mi propio ser, pero por otro, sentí desesperación, ya que bien lo que sentía era un dolor indescriptible e inigualable. Era peor que un choque o embestida de algún animal, y nunca he sufrido un accidente de esos.  
El nuevo despertar fue un alivio, ya no sentía dolor, fue como estar renovado y el dolor quedó extinto; sólo sentía ardor en la garganta. Y cuando abrí los ojos, quedé maravillado…  
Las cosas habían cambiado de tonalidad, si bien yo nunca he estado en ese lugar, veía todo con claridad exquisita.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Edward?- miré al sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos dorados, su piel pálida, se podría decir que se camuflaba con las paredes de color blanco. Lo miré extrañado, no era nadie a quien haya llegado a conocer en mi vida, o tal vez si y no lo recordaba. _"__Sí, seguro estas confundido, así se siente al principio"_

-¿Qué?- pregunté. El extraño me miró preocupado, entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera ver más allá- ¿A qué te refieres con que "así se siente al principio"?- le pregunté repitiendo sus palabras. El hombre abrió la boca y la cerró de nuevo, siguiéndome mirando de forma extraña.

Su nombre era Carlisle, me contó lo de ésta nueva vida, me dijo que mi madre había muerto hace unos días, que le pidió que me salvara… El pensaba que me había salvado, y yo sentía que estaba en un infierno muy distinto al que solía imaginar.  
Pasaron los años, traté con todas mis fuerzas, aferrarme a esta nueva vida y poder acoplarme a la de Carlisle, no beber sangre humana.  
Ahora él tenía una compañera, Esme, quien prácticamente era como mi madre. Los quería en cierta forma, pero me inundaban sentimientos de culpa a mí mismo, por ser lo que soy. Así que un día decidí partir y seguir por mi cuenta, no quería que me vieran como un ser depresivo.  
En 1927 me encontraba en África, había conocido a otros inmortales, y solía viajar con ellos.  
Trevor comprendía mis sentimientos, pero decía que yo herraba en cuanto a la definición de "alma", al igual que Kia.  
Cuando conocí a Trevor, me encontraba de caza, me dedicaba a matar humanos cuyas intenciones no fueran buenas en la vida, y ¿quién era yo para saber lo que era bueno o malo, siendo lo que era y soy?  
Trevor sintió el aroma de Kia, sintió su sangre… Y fuimos a su encuentro, aunque llegamos tarde. Otro vampiro, se había encargado de ella, pero al sentirnos se alejó, dejando que su presa dejara de ser una presa y se transformara en otro depredador.  
El cariño mutuo que Trevor y Kia sentían, era muy parecido al cariño que se tenían Carlisle y Esme, eso me hacía extrañarlos.  
Claro que al principio, Trevor quería matar a Kia, pero al ver que no había podido ser así, la odiaba. Hasta que un día los atrapé discutiendo sus diferencias y cómo la discusión cambió de rumbo.  
Estábamos como estatuas de la noche, en el bosque. Habíamos prendido una fogata, con el objetivo de que nos hiciera sentir algo más "humanos".

-Edward, si tanto los extrañas regresa con ellos- me dijo Kia, otra vez. Sonreí con nostalgia.

-Carlisle cree que tenemos un alma, y yo no lo creo así. Esta realidad que vivimos es nuestro propio infierno, estamos condenados a estar así para siempre- Kia me observaba pensativa, su mente era todo un diccionario. Ella venía de una familia cristiana, no me extrañaba que sea tan pegada a sus creencias.

-Sabes que él tiene razón… Tengo una definición que tal vez te ayude, sólo si la escuchas- asentí- Yo creo que… todo cuerpo goza de un alma que nos hace capaces de sentir y de hacer sentir, también tenemos espíritu libre, el cual maneja nuestra alma y la hace sentir de una forma profunda. Así que, si bien el alma trata de sentimientos u emociones, en esta vida… ¿por qué no habríamos de tener un alma si somos capaces de sentir y pensar? Tal vez, pensemos diferente a cuando éramos humanos… pero eso no significa que no tengamos alma. Edward, si tus pensamientos son tan profundos, tu alma que es muy distinta a la que tenías de humano, te hace sentir así… por falta de costumbre o adaptación, pero nunca va a cesar si no lo aceptas- Kia era como un diccionario para mi, ella sólo contaba con 15 años, y era como que había vivido siglos. Trevor en cambio, nunca prestó atención a su educación, era un hombre libre de 20.  
Asentí a las palabras de Kia y sonreí, ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

-No me cansaré de decirlo, tienes una mente muy compleja- todos nos echamos a reír- pero tu religión no es justificativo para mis pensamientos sobre nuestra alma, aunque cabe decir que son bastante aceptables.

Regresé a casa en 1931, Trevor y Kia decidieron quedarse en Africa, yo los dejé para seguir mi recorrido por el mundo y volver.  
Mis padres Carlisle y Esme se alegraron muchísimo al verme, sus pensamientos eran de sorpresa con miles de preguntas, las cuales respondí todas.  
En 1933 transformaron a Rosalie Hale. No podía creerlo, otra alma echada a perder. No me importó mucho una vez que logré leer sus pensamientos, egoístas y poco educados, por ésto también ignoré que mis padres quisieran emparejarme con ella.

Mi vida cambió por completo en el año 2003, cuando nos mudamos a Forks.  
Su aroma era como el de ningún otro ser humano, único. Y su sangre, demasiado apetecible, cantaba para mí. Era una tortura… había vivido suficientes siglos como para adaptarme a andar con humanos, y aparecía ella, que demostraba no importar cuánto tiempo hacía que estés en esta vida, siempre sería como la primera vez.  
Me fue muy difícil no matarla, pero me prometí que no la lastimaría. Lo que su sangre me hacía sentir, era demasiado fuerte… hasta lograr aceptarlo, fue cando sentí que, tal vez, si tuviera un alma la cual merecía vivir una nueva vida, aunque eso dependiera de no matar a otro ser, para mantener nuestras almas vivas en cierta forma.  
Recordaba como Jasper se refería a Alice, que cuando la vio por primera vez sintió esperanza.  
Tal vez yo no sentía esperanza, pero ella tenía algo que me hipnotizaba, y no era solo su sangre, era todo de ella.

-Hola… Me llamo Edward Cullen, no tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Sonreí recordándolo, no sabía lo que me esperaba al igual que ella, éramos dos almas que se destinaban a amar.


End file.
